The Ghost Of Glee
by The-WG-Girls
Summary: Ryder is a young man with his whole life ahead of him. Him and his beautiful girlfriend, have just moved into an apartment in Brooklyn, New York. Marley is particularly excited, she can't begin to imagine their future together now. Or the dangers they will face.
1. Chapter 1

**Auhtor's Note: Hi! This is the joint account of Bunnii and her friend Marls. This chapter was written by me (Bunnii.) but mainly typed out by Marls. We basically had her laptop between us and I called out word by word what to write as she typed. Chapter two will be written by her.**

**This is a crossover of one of my favourite musicals, Ghost, and Marley's favourite show, Glee. It honestly dosen't matter if you haven't watched either, as we'll be telling you the story of Ghost told through the glee characters. You'll just learn the story as you read on, with a few Glee twists.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It starts.

A pitch black room full of darkness, and all of a sudden, a single light flickers on, followed by two more.

Those lights were coming from torches held by Marley, her boyfriend Ryder, and a close friend of the two, Jake.

"Woah..." Marley said in awe, as she looked around what would become a home for her and her long-term boyfriend, Ryder Lynn. She didn't doubt Jake would be a regular visitor either. They would welcome him always, of course.

"This is all ours, Mar." Ryder gazed into her eyes, he was just as excited as his beloved girlfriend.

Actually, he took that back. The girl was like an over-excited puppy.

A cute one, of course.

Jake just wanted something to do. However, he was happy to help out his two best friends. He worked with Ryder as an accountant, seeing him every Monday to Friday for the normal nine to five shift. He would often visit them on the weekend, too. Marley would always be intrigued with her latest piece of artwork, which was normally some kind of sculpture. Pottery and sculpting were Marley's favourite type of art, she liked to watch what she created come to life right before her eyes. Some sort of music would normally be playing from an old portable stereo on a dusty shelf, a show tune from old musicals normally, songs that the three of them used to sing when they were all in Glee club together, back when they attended William McKinley High School. Her favourite was 'Unchained Melody', her and Ryder would normally sing it together as she worked on her pottery, it was their favourite duet.

Ryder however, would normally be hunched over a notebook, working out equations. His dyslexia could effect his working as an accountant, so he would normally over-work himself, due to the pressure of trying to do his job accurately. Marley and Jake would often tell him to relax and not over-work himself, he didn't listen of course.

That's why Marley loved it when they sang together, she could almost see the worry melt away from him.

She was good at reading into people's eyes.

Marley walked around, taking in the space of their Brooklyn appartment. She was practically skipping, she saw so much opportunity for the place. More importantly, thanks to this fresh and wonderful change in their lives, she could see great potential in their future.

She loved Ryder so much.

Marley walked over to the door, where a cluster of their things that they had yet to unpack lay. She pointed to her latest piece, a large sculpture that had taken all three of them to get through the door. She decided that it should probably be the first thing they moved, as they had Jake to help and he probably wouldn't be able to stay long enough to help with the other things that needed to be put into place.

"To the right a bit, please." Marley instructed, in slight pain from helping to push the heavy object into the correct position.

"Perfect." Ryder told her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck. He kissed her forehead and pulled her close. Jake rolled his eyes, but he was smiling, happy for the beautiful couple. Ryder hit him playfully on the arm.

"Really, Marls, it looks great!" Jake added.

Marley smiled at the compliments she had received. Jake pulled the sleeve of his leather jacket up to check the time. He glanced at his gold watch.

"I better get back to my place, work tomorrow. At least it will be a friday." Jake told the two.

"Yeah, that's fine, thanks for all your help." Ryder bro-hugged Jake and Marley kissed him on the cheek before he opened the door, careful not to damage the other stuff they had left by the door they were yet to unpack. They heard the door shut and looked at each other.

They were going to have a lot more than a friendly kiss on the cheek...

* * *

**No, you're not going to read any action. Well, you'll be reading action, just not _that _type of action. Marley and I aren't that dirty minded...**

_**I'm**_** not that dirty minded...**

**-Bunnii x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Chapter written by Marls. The next chapter will be written by me, Bunnii.**

* * *

Marley and Ryder were sat comfortably on the sofa. They had just unpacked a few days ago from their boxed luggage after moving to their new Brooklyn apartment.

As Marley relaxed into the back of the sofa, she glanced at Ryder smiling randomly. Ryder noticed her smile, and narrowed his eyes at her before wiping his face to check there was nothing on his face which she was smiling at, almost giggling in fact.

Marley giggled and shook her head. Her laugh was contagious, so Ryder couldn't help but smile at her. "Whatcha laughing at, girl?" Ryder asked, trying to do his best street impression he could come up with. Marley bit her lower lip, trying to stop the laughter within in her throat.

_'You're so cute', _she thought to herself.

"Oi, what-" Ryder went to repeat himself, but Marley cut him off by capturing his lips with hers in a slow but deep kiss. They stayed in that position for about two minutes, enjoying the taste of each other's lips, savouring each movement their lips made against one and other.

Once they pulled away, they both grinned brightly.

"What was that for, babe?" Ryder questioned, with an arched eyebrow at the blue eyed brunette. Marley simply shrugged, continuing to grin as wide as she could.

"I love you, Ryder." She spoke as he moved a strand of her hair behind her ear gently.

"Ditto." He replied.

Marley tilted her head at him, with a confused smile. He always replied with that, once she spoke the words: 'I love you.'

"Ry.. Why do you always reply with 'ditto'?" She asked, using air quotes around the word ditto.

Ryder just laughed, and reached for his guitar from the side. He strummed a simple and beautiful melody. Marley knew he was going to try to win her over with a song.

"No, don't even try it. It's not gonna work."

Ryder began to sing:

_Oh, Marley, my darling_

_I've hungered for your touch_

_Oh, such a long, lonely time!_

"It's not working!" But she was stifling a smile.

_And time, time goes by!_

_So slowly..._

_And time, _

_Time can do so much,_

_Are you... Still mine?!_

He held the note in perfect key.

_I need your love!_

He sung the high note, without any pitchiness.

_Oh Marley baby, _

_You know that I need your love!_

He put on an Elvis impression as he sung that line. Suddenly, his face softened as he sung the last line, whispering on the last part.

_God speed your love..._

_To..._

_Me..._

Marley rested her head on his shoulder as he sang the lyrics delicately to their favourite song from their favourite musical, 'Ghost' to her, while strumming the chords on his guitar accurately at the right tempo.

Once Ryder was finished he leant down and kissed her temple softly. Marley grinned up at him, looking into his eyes deeply as she leant up and kissed him passionately on the lips once again, this time more hungrily.


End file.
